Al final del camino
by SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower
Summary: Toda la humanidad estaba incomoda con su presencia. Habían eliminado a todos los titanes del mundo, excepto uno. Él. One-shot YAOI Rivalle x Eren


**¡Hola! Bueno, como verán este es mi primer one-shot de este increíble anime/manga. Este capitulo único, esta basado en un doujinshi que me puso toda emotiva, y pues se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba ._.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic tiene contenido yaoi, si no te gusta, por favor, POR FAVOR no lo lean y evitemos comentarios…¿grotescos? XD Si ese no es su caso, espero que lo disfruten. La pareja es claramente Rivaille x Eren.**

**DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al Final del Camino

**Capitulo Único**

Habían ganado.

Después de tantos años de lucha y en busca de la supervivencia, la humanidad había ganado, aquella batalla contra seres monstruosos, enormes y viles. Tanto tiempo, la gente había puesto sus esperanzas en guerreros, en soldados que daban su vida para lograr la ansiada _libertad._

Todos esos monstros habían muerto, solo podía verse los cuerpos de aquellos gigantes desvaneciéndose en aquel humo que cubría por completo la visión.

Todos, menos uno.

Eren sintió las tremendas ganas de llorar, de felicidad, claro. Por fin, podría salir de aquellas murallas que contenía a la humanidad como un miserable ganado. Podría ver las montañas, el océano, aquellas montañas congeladas que había leído, alguna vez en su infancia junto con su mejor amigo, Armin.

Pero, al sentir como aprisionaban sus muñecas lo hizo voltear para toparse con la grotesca cara de uno de los-tantos-soldados de la policía militar. Miro confundido sin entender aquella acción.

-Eren Jaeger, esta usted bajo el mando de la policía Militar a partir de este momento, por favor acompáñenos.-hablo mientras sostenía y jalaba bruscamente del joven.

De alguna manera, sabia que esto pasaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡ESTAN COMETIENDO UNA LOCURA!-En el tribunal, se escucho la voz claramente enojada de Erwin, líder del escuadrón militar de reconocimiento y exploración- ¡Gracias a Eren, la humanidad a ganado! ¡¿Matarlo?! ¿¡Están ustedes locos!?

Eren observo al líder con una pequeña mueca de pena, miro a su alrededor y recordó aquella vez, la primera vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, el mismo lugar donde Rivaille-san había "actuado" y golpearlo con ganas para que el pudiera seguir vivo. Agradeció internamente no estar esposado a aquel palo de hierro. Era más cómodo estar esposado y sentado.

-¿Acaso no están tomando en cuenta sus derechos como humano?-hablo Hanji algo indignada, era la primera vez que la veía así. Con su mirada le agradeció que este a su defensa.- No pueden matarlo, después de utilizarlo de esta manera, ¡No merece morir!

Un soldado de la policía militar tomo la palabra.

-¿Derechos humanos?-pregunto mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada que sonó como eco en la mente del castaño- Esta…_cosa_ no es humano, por favor, es un peligro, deberíamos matarlo de inmediato. Es mas, opino que deberíamos enterrarlo vivo, y esperar a que muera.

Todos se quedaron piedra, Eren, preocupado, volteo para mirar a Mikasa y a Armin, quien este último sujetaba con su poca fuerza a la chica que tenía ganas de despedazar al tipejo que hablo así de su hermano. La chica lo miro e hizo un leve movimiento de labios. "_No los escuches"_

El chico desvió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos fríos de Rivaille, se sintió estremecer, pero sonrió al notar en su mirada, tranquilidad. El sabía que todo estaría bien.

Suspiro y llevo su mirada al frente.

El Juez, simplemente suspiro.

.-.-.-.-.-

-Erwin- llamo Rivaille desde la puerta, mientras entraba.

Erwin simplemente recargo su cabeza sobre su escritorio, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-Esto es malo Levi- susurro-Si no toman alguna decisión, ejecutaran a Eren sin pensarlo dos veces.

Rivaille desvió la mirada, tratando de no mostrar su mueca de desagrado y preocupación.

-Los de arriba saben que yo puedo hacerme cargo del mocoso, ¿Entonces porque…?-

-Tienen miedo-susurro Erwin- La mente del ser humano es frágil, y el miedo solo hace que su cordura llegue al limite, no quieren que el causante de su temor siga con vida.

-Pero es-su opinión fue cortada por la intrusión de la hermana de la persona de la que estaban discutiendo.

-Ackerman, ¿Quién carajos te dio permiso para entrar de esa manera?-hablo con la poca paciencia que tenia en aquel momento.

-¡E-ENANO! E-Es Eren, e-el- Mikasa tembló y pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

Erwin se levanto de golpe, mirando y pidiendo una explicación.

Rivaille, solo salió corriendo del lugar.

.-.-.-.

"_¡Los matare!"_

El castaño miro hacia abajo, tal vez se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, pero, ¿Quién puede juzgarlo?

Nadie estaba cómodo con su presencia, había cumplido con su rol en aquella lucha, pero…

Acaso, ¿Había estado luchando consigo mismo?

"_¡Hasta que no quede ni uno!"_

Ahora, solo existe un solo titán en este mundo. Yo.

-Eren-

El muchacho volteo y se topo con la mirada de su superior, su mirada era fría, calculadora. Maldición, volvía a tener miedo.

-Cálmate y, deshaz la transformación, evita cualquier estupidez, mocoso-hablo el hombre.

Ah, cierto, se había transformado en un titán.

A lo lejos podía escuchar las voces de las personas de abajo, cosas como "Señor, los cañones están listos" o "Estamos esperando sus órdenes"

Pero al parecer, ninguna orden salió de la boca de Erwin, el solo miraba expectante a todo.

Rivaille aun esperaba que el chico hiciese caso a la orden acatada, pero nada sucedía, joder, por la santa limpieza, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No les des más preocupaciones a tus amigos-

"Todo es mi culpa"-pensó el castaño desde lo interno del cuerpo del titán. "Rechazan a mis amigos por…mi culpa."

Y también esta el, yo, hago esto porque los amo… No quiero causarles mas molestias. ¿Podrán entender esto?

Lanzo con fuerza uno de los cañones que se encontraban al risco de la muralla de 50 metros. Hacia el oficial que ahora estaba tratando de llamarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡SUS ORDENES SEÑOR!- Grito desesperado unos de los soldados.

-AUN NO- Pidió el hombre, aun esperanzado.

"_Cierto, el es la única persona que puede matarme"_

Rivaille, salto evitando el choque que pudo haberle causado una muerte asegurada. Aun estaba sorprendido, pero eso no evito que pensara en las posibilidades que habrían hecho que Eren hiciera eso.

-Ya entiendo-susurro- Eren, voy a decirte algo. Se que estas tratando de provocarme, pero no te daré el gusto, estúpido ¡Jamás lo haría!-dicho esto, soltó sus cuchillas tirándolas hacia cualquier lado, igual, ni siquiera miro hacia donde.

Eren, abrió los ojos sorprendido, aun en lo muy profundo el esperaba eso, en realidad lo hacia.

-Eren, quédate conmigo, estaremos juntos, para siempre, y si no es suficiente para ellos, entonces-tomo aire- Moriré contigo, venga, sal de allí.

Eren agacho la cabeza, no quería hacerlo mas difícil, pero lo que el dice, hace que las ganas de vivir vuelvan otra vez. Pero no puedo, yo no tengo futuro.

Elevo una de sus gigantescas manos agarrando el pequeño cuerpo del hombre junto a el, alzándolo a su altura.

-¡RIVAILLE!-

-¡CORPORAL!-

-¡SEÑOR DE LAS ORDENES!, ¡POR FAVOR DE LAS ORDENES!

Erwin, apretó la mandíbula y los puños, no quería hacerlo, no debía hacerlo. Simplemente se quedo callado.

-Eren, no lo hagas-susurro Mikasa, su rostro expresaba terror puro y no sabia que hacer.

-¡SEÑOR!-

. . .

-Eren, yo creo en ti.-Rivaille sonrió débilmente sujetando con fuerza la mano que ahora lo aprisionaba.

"_Yo quiero estar con Rivaille-san"_

-¿Eren? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto, preocupado al sentir como las gotas caían de los ojos verduzcos del Titán.

"_Quiero estar con el para siempre, pero…"_

Eren se agacho y saco delicadamente la capa que Rivaille siempre llevaba puesta, la capa que tenia las alas de la libertad, se agacho y lo dejo libre.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto nuevamente

"_Aunque sea un momento, por ahora…"_

El vapor se hizo presente, muestra de que Eren estaba saliendo del cuerpo del titán. Rivaille sonrió, pensando que Eren saldría y estaría bien, todo estaba bien.

Pero todo salió al revés, cuando Eren salió tomo con fuerza y cariño la capa mientras retrocedía lentamente.

"_¿Podría amarte?"_

-Eres la persona mas importante para mi, corporal-susurro mientras se tiraba de espaldas del muro, de un jodido muro de 50 metros de altura, la muerte segura para un ser humano.

-¿E-Eren?-Rivaille temblo mientras veía como Eren caía.

Con la sonrisa mas estúpida del mundo, con el profundo alivio en sus hermosos ojos llenos de determinación.

"_Nunca lo olvide corporal, hasta el final del camino…"_

-¡EREN! ¡REGRESA!-

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
